Confession's Of A Girl Wanna Be
by mermaidmelodylover
Summary: Meet Korra, up to a year ago she was a total tom boy . That was until her long time crush/best friend said he didnt think of her as girl, but only as one of the guys. Thats when Korra decided it was time to trade her pair of sneakers for a new pair of high heels.With the help of her friends, she transforms herself from one of the guys to a drop dead diva.
1. Chapter 1

**[A.N]-Hey guys I'm back. Well you know how its summer I get so many ideas, well this is another new story; it is a modern au legend of Korra story. I had a dream about this one and it sounded pretty funny in my head. This idea came to me because Korra is an awesome character but she acts like such a tom boy, and this is idea has to do with a lot of that. So anyway here's the first chapter of confessions of a girl wanna be.**

* * *

_**Prologue: *Present 2012***_

* * *

She was drunk. That much was evident by the way she swayed side to side, trying hard to keep her balance. Her dark brown hair was up in a messy bun, with a few strains falling out. Her tight black knee length dress had wrinkles everywhere, and a large red stain down its front. Her natural mocha skin was slightly pale. She walked bare foot; her matching black stilettoes were dangling in her hands. Her big blue eyes were unfocused even though she tried hard to concentrate. All in all, she looked like crap.

"Korra! Get into this car NOW!" A deep male voice yelled at the wasted barefoot girl.

A sleek red Chevy corvette convertible drove slowly next to her. The driver's window rolled down to show a jet black haired, amber eyed, good looking guy driving. His face was rearranged to show disgust that didn't quite reach his eyes. His amber eyes showed immense worry and panic.

"Nooooo." Korra slurred.

"Korra! Get in the car." He said frustrated.

"Nooooo!"

"Korra get into the god damn car!"

"I said NO Mako!"

"KORRA! As God as my witness, I will drag you into this car!"

"Well you, c-can kiss my a-ass for all I c-care, 'cause I'm NOT g-getting into that goddamn car!" With that being said she quickly fell to the ground, crossed her arms, and blew a raspberry at the driver.

If any other person was seeing this right now, they would think these two just broke up, or the girlfriend was just a heavy drunk.

Well you're dead wrong about the whole situation.

Yeah you see that girl, the wasted drunk?

Yeah that girl is me.

My name is Korra Orrijola. Go ahead, make fun, I heard it all before. Anyway… I wasn't always like this.

You see up to a year ago, I wasn't a girl… wow that sentence came out wrong. How do I put this… okay, I was a tom boy. I dressed in big t-shits, baggy jeans, sneakers, hats. I didn't look like a girl; I was just one of the guys. I loved skate boarding, video games, sports, I could tell the difference between a Chevy and a BMW.

Anyway the point is I was a total tom boy all the way.

Now you see the guy in the sleek red Chevy corvette convertible. Well you wouldn't believe it, but he's the reason I decided to trade in my sneakers for high heels.

His name is Mako, and he's my best friend.

You see, I only see him and his brother in the summer. I've known him since the age of 7, and up to the age of 11 I did the most clichés thing ever.

I fell in love with him.

Yes, I fell in love with my best friend.

And you would think that I would have confessed to him about my undying love already. Hmmmm… funny thing about that.

See that's where everything goes downhill for me.

I'll tell you what I mean. Every year our parents throw an end of the summer party. The party of last year I was going to tell him how I felt. Only to see him making out with a girl and saying to her that he only saw me as one of the guys.

And right there and then, I decided it was time for me to be a real girl.

This time I wasn't going to be part of the guys any more.

* * *

**And that is it my dear readers. I really think you guys are going to like this story. So please review and comment.**

**Until next time bye and thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2: Show Time baby

Hey guys I'm back. I just want to say thank you to those people who favorite and followed or reviewed this story. I mean in one day I got 38 follows and I think 15 favs. It really means a lot. Anyway I also want to thank you guys for the reviews; it really means a lot to me. Anyway here's the first chapter of Confessions of a girl wanna be. I do not own legend of Korra or any of the following songs or clothes/ bags etc. I do own the plot and any made up characters.

* * *

Korra: 17 years old

Mission: Has 3 months to prove that she can be a girl to her long time crush/ best friend and when his heart.

Asami: 17 years old

Mission: Help her best friend to win her man and teach her how to be a girl. Also to finally get her dream man.

Jinora: 15 years old

Mission: Help her best friend become a real girl. And also win Bolin's heart.

* * *

Mako: 19 years old

Bolin: 16 years old

Iroh: 19 years old

Missions: Just to have the surprise of their life.

* * *

Time: 8:30 pm

Mood: Ready/ yet scared as hell.

* * *

"Welcome to Republic summer estates" Greets the security man as he lets me through the entrance.

I look straight ahead as I continue to drive down a very familiar path. Nothing seems to have changed since I've been gone.

All the summer houses were the same; same family, same backyard, same everything.

All except one.

I let out a sigh, as I continue driving down the road.

I feel my hands clam up and sweat on the steering wheel of my black BMW convertible. My heart starts to race as I pull up to a very familiar house. My head starts to spin, as I think about what is to come the minute I walk inside that house. I shut down the engine and lean back in my seat trying to calm myself down.

I put aside my anxiety for moment to take in my surroundings.

People sit on the front steps of the house with cups in hands. Probably filled with alcohol or spiked punch. Tables set out, filled with food and drinks. Music booms from out of the house. Different color lights hang on the trees by the house .A group of girls flirt endlessly with guys who just want to have a good time. Cigarettes and empty cups lay on the front lawn. Guys joke and laugh continuously. Shy girls wait on the sidelines pathetically, waiting for a guy to take them out of their misery. If this was just the front lawn, I could only imagine how the inside and backyard looked.

I let out a chuckle as I shake my head, thinking that my parents and Mr&Mrs Chamberlin take parties to the extreme.

I was snapped out of my thoughts, when a sudden ring tone filled my car.

_"**What you know bout me  
what you  
what you know bout me  
what you  
what you know bout me  
what you know  
they say my lip gloss is cool  
my lip gloss be poppin'  
I'm standin' at my locker  
and all the boys keep stopping**"_

I quickly unbuckle my seat belt, and shift so I could be able to reach the back seats for my Prada Tote Black Leather Handbag.

Once the bag was in my grasp, I quickly unzipped it and took out my IPhone 4S. I took the call, knowing exactly who it was.

"Hello"

"Korra! Where the hell are you?!" Said a familiar female voice.

I let out a groan as I quickly move the phone away from my ear.

"Hello, Korra are you still there?"

"Yes, I just had to move the phone away before you go yelling my ear off Asami." I say annoyingly into the phone. Yes the person on the phone is one of my best friends since the age of 5.

"Oops, sorry Korra. Anyway where are you? Everyone's wondering where you are and MAKO is starting to get worried." She said as she emphasis his name.

My heart skips a beat at the mention of his name. The fact that he's getting worried starts to make me squeal and jump for joy inside. A picture of a tall fair skin guy comes to my mind.

His short black silky hair that makes me want to run my hands through them. His tone arms, that no doubt in my mind will hold me forever and never let go. His soft inviting lips that just scream " Kiss me Korra". His amber eyes only having its site on me and no one else. His body is like a gift from god. I cannot tell you how many times I wanted to trace his define 6 packs, to feel his warm perfect fair skin under my small hand. To hear him whispering "Korra" with such love and care.

"Korra" He says

"Korra"

"Korra, Korra…..KORRA!"

And just like that I come back to reality. The real world where Mako is only my best friend, and not my lover.

Well… at least not yet.

I jump out of my seat and bump my head on the cars ceiling, causing me to toss my phone to the passenger seat.

I let out a moan of pain as I rub the back of head. Once the pain subsided, I shake my mind to get rid of any impure thoughts. I look up into the rearview mirror, only to be greeted with a hormonal teenager with dazed look.

My mocha colored cheeks were slightly red. My light blue eyes are slightly clouded with lust. My lip gloss covered lips are slightly parted as well. My heart was racing and my breathing was shallow.

I let out a groan and mentally slap myself at how pathetic I was.

"Wow Korra. If you get like that when you just think about him, imagine how you would be when you really see him." I thought to myself.

"Hello?! Korra!" yells Asami through the phone.

I let out a chuckle at the fact that Asami will never change. I quickly reach toward the passenger seat and take my phone.

"Yes, what is it Asami." I say aloofly.

"Don't you asami me ….Wait let me guess you were thinking about Mako weren't you" Asami said teasingly.

"N-nno I-I w-was n-not t-thinking a-about him" I stuttered lamely.

"MMMMMHmmmm Girl you got it bad. Let me guess you were thinking about how good it would be to touch and feel his defined 6 packs." She says matter- of- factly.

"Phft…. No I wasn't Asami. What in the world are you talking about?" I say stubbornly. Sometimes I wonder if she could read my mind or am I that predictable.

"Yeah sure what ever helps you sleep in the night Korra." Asami said sarcastically .

" Whatever , anyway what do you want." I say annoyed.

" Fine be that way, but we all know the truth that you like him. except your boy wonder Mako." She said bluntly.

" Shut up. Anyway I'm at the front of the house." I say irritably.

" What the hell, then get your ass in here and show mako and the guys your transformation."

" Fine, I'll be there in 4 minutes. Once i'm in the back yard you know what to do right."

" Hell yeah I do. Jinora and I didn't spend all this time for nothing did we."

" Okay, okay I get it, and thanks. I'll see you in a few."

" You better be thankful. See you."

And with that she hung up. I let out a sigh, as I grab my phone and keys and get out of the car.

I lock my BMW and start to make my way towards the house. But before I do I look down, and try to straighten out my appearance.

Normally I would just wear my usually get up, which consisted of baggy t-shirts, jeans, my black converse , and my favorite blue baseball hat. And yes I'm very aware that what I just described as my normal clothes are that of a boy. But man , boy clothes are more comfortable then this monkey suite I'm wearing.

The monkey suite consist of ; black ripped tight skinny jeans that hugs all the right curves. A tight light blue tank top that shows way too much cleavage for my liking. A cool black leather jacket that was left unzipped, and to top it all up I'm wearing open toed black stilettos.

And for the first time in my whole 17 years of life, I finally have make up on and did something to my hair. I'm wearing black eyeliner that brings out my blue eyes, and a bit of lip gloss. I would have to a lot more make up on, if I didn't threaten to kill Asami if she did. My back length brown hair was straightened for the first time with the help of Jinora. My side bangs were neatly trimmed and put on the left side of my face.

In conclusion I look hot and like a girl. Key word look like a girl and that's exactly what I was aiming for.

I take a few deep breaths and start to walk toward house. I make my way to the crowd of people in the front lawn, making sure not to draw attention to myself.

Too bad nobody ever told me that would be a hard thing to do, because the moment I was under their radar everything went downhill.

Guys started to whistle and say things like " hey babe looking for a good time.", rather than pay attention to the slutty girls around them. The girls started to glare and look at me in disgust .

I keep walking trying to dismay all the whistling and " That bitch."

When I finally make it to the white gates that lead to the backyard, I take out my phone and text Asami.

To: Asami

From: Korra

I'm at the gates. You know what to do.

I press send and wait for her to text back. It only takes a minute for her to text back.

Asami: All right time to get the show on the road. Good luck.

I take a deep breath as I open the gates , only to be greeted by so many people.

The backyard was packed with so many people. Some were by the in ground pool others were dancing by the DJ stand that was located at the center of the back yard. There were tables filled with more food and drinks. There were guys playing beer pong or just hanging out by the pool. Girls were either rubbing against guys on the dance floor or talking to their group of friends. Different color of lights hung on the tress or even some lights were floating in the pool water. Music filled the air.

I wait impatiently in the shadows, waiting for my cue.

Finally what seemed like hours I finally spot Asami by the Dj stand with a mic in hand.

Asami was as beautiful as ever. She wore a pair of blue booty shorts and a tight black tank top. Her outfit wouldn't be completed without a pair of red high heel pumps. She wore little make up which consisted of eyeliner, lip gloss, and a little bit of blush. Her jet black hair was put into sexy bun, with a few strands of hair falling out.

She turns around looking at the crowd trying to find me. I walk out of the shadows so I could make it easier for asami to see me. When she finally spots me, she looks at the DJ and he turns of the music.

Once the music stop people start to groan and boo at Asami. People stop whatever their doing and glare at the teenage girl on stage.

" Hello is this thing on, okay anyway we have a special surprise for you guys. So please gather around." Asami said, ignoring all the glares and Booing.

I start to make my way toward the DJ stand, and let me tell you it wasn't easy. But when I finally make it so I was in front of Asami, I wait until it was my cue.

" Okay guys well we have a very special guest tonight. So I'm going to give the mic to someone we all Know and love. Give it up for Korra.!" Asami said as she walks toward me and hands me the mic

" Good luck Korra." She said to me as she disappears into the crowd.

I take a deep breath and cue to the DJ as I walk to the center of the stage.

Once I was in the center people gasped and had faces that were surprised. I would be too if the girl they all knew was a tom boy a year ago, and now looks like a total babe.

I take a deep breath and smirk as the DJ plays the music.

And then I start to sing.

_**Let me hear you say hey hey hey**_

_**Alright**_

_**Now let me hear you say hey hey ho**_

The crowd snaps out of their surprise and start to sing along and dance to the song.

_**I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door**_

_**Even though I told him yesterday and the day before**_

_**I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab**_

_**And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad**_

I start to walk towards to the crowd as they disperse in order to make a path for me. I stop walking when I sing the next lines.

_**Where are the hopes, where are the dreams**_

_**My Cinderella story scene**_

_**When do you think they'll finally see**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**That you're not not not gonna get any better**_

_**You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never**_

_**Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me**_

_**We're not the same**_

_**And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle**_

_**You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal**_

_**Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen**_

_**I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen**_

_**Alright, alright**_

_**Yeah**_

I continue walking and make my way to in the ground pool.

_**I hate it when a guy doesn't understand**_

_**Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand**_

_**I hate it when they go out, and we stay in**_

_**And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriends**_

I stare the slutty girls when I sing the last part just for the hell of it.

_**I found my hopes, I found my dreams**_

_**My Cinderella story scene**_

_**Now everybody's gonna see**_

I give one last look to the girls until I spot my desired target by the beer pong tables. I keep singing as I make my way towards him.

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Give me an A (always give me what I want)**_

_**Give me a V (be very very good to me)**_

_**R (are you gonna treat me right)**_

_**I (I can put up a fight)**_

_**Give me an L (let me hear you scream loud)**_

_**One, two, three, four**_

_**Where are the hopes, where are the dreams**_

_**My Cinderella story scene**_

_**When do you think they'll finally see**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Let me hear you say hey hey hey**_

_**Alright**_

_**Now let me hear you say hey hey ho**_

The crowd starts to go wild and continue doing what I say. As I tap my targets shoulder and make them turn around, until they were fully facing me.

_**Hey hey hey**_

_**Hey hey hey**_

_**Hey hey hey**_

_**I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen.**_

I say as I come face to face with a very surprised Mako.

And when I'm done the crowd of people clap and cheer for me, as I smirk at a very stunned Mako.

Oh yeah I'm back and I'm better then Every.

* * *

And thats all my dear readers until i update. I love that you guys really like this story so far, it really means alot. Okay to all my readers feel free to give me ideas or what you really what to see in this story. Feel free to inbox me. I would love to hear your ideas and you can even make up a character and my friend and i will fit it in the story. Anyway until next time.

Please review and comment.

Bye and thanks for your support.


	3. Chapter 3: Reaction attraction

**A.N. - Hello my young people or readers whatever you decide will be perfect. I just want to thank you all for making my story in the 1,096 view mark. I'm just surprised that a lot of people like this story: I mean 46 followers, 23 reviews and 25 favorites and counting. I am so pleased and happy! Oh, and by the way the song that I was using was called "best damn thing" by Avril Lavigne. I felt so happy when I saw that you guys reviewed on my work. Just keep reviewing! I need to know that you people actually like my work! So please comment on this next chapter of confessions of a girl wanna be.**

**Declaimer- I do not own legend of Korra or any of the clothing that is used or mentioned in this story, if I did I would be a fucking millionaire. Music…I will tell you if it was written by me.**

* * *

"K-k-Korra?" his mouth agape eyes wide with shock… and something else. He stares at me as if he's seeing me for the first time.

_"Finally got your attention huh? Perfect"_ I thought with a smirk forming on my face. _"Now to go in for the kill…" _

I look at what he's wearing for the first time tonight. He was wearing a black polo shirt that showed some of his muscles. He wore grey skinny jeans that hung loose on his waist. And last but not least his favorite red converse. But even though he dressed casually, he still looked hot.

"You know sparky, if you keep your mouth open, you might attract flies." I said softly while gently closing his mouth with my index finger. His eyes widened further and a light pink flush spread across his checks, as my finger lingered under his chin and started to travel to his bottom lip. As I started to lean forward, only stopping centimeters away from his soft lips, I hear him gasp. I laugh softly as I hear his breath catch and his mouth part. My heart starts to pound as I see his eyes close slowly.

_"Now this is the difficult part." _I think to myself.

I pull away slowly, taking a step back and just star at him with my head cocked to the side. I giggle loudly. "Sparky? You look like your waiting for something."

At the sound of my voice, his eyes snap open and he looks at me confused. "But… Weren't you going to…? What?"

I look at him innocently. "Did you think I was going to kiss you?" I ask him.

The pink flush turned into a full on bright red blush. His hand reaches for his hair and he starts to ruffle it like he does when he's embarrassed.

"Would you want me to kiss you?" I ask taking a step closer to him.

As his breath hitches, we're both startled apart as we hear:

"Hey! Mako! Have you seen Korra? Asami said she was here already! But I don't see her!" yells Bolin.

_"God damn it! What the fuck is wrong with this kid? Did he fall on his head when he was younger? Didn't he see he was interrupting something here? Something I worked so hard on to accomplish?"_ I thought as I menacingly glared at the boy.

He was wearing a green polo shirt that showed off his toned body. He wored blue skinny jeans that hung loosly at his waist. His hair looked as if he had tamed it but not totally. To top it all off, he wore gray converse.

As Bolin comes closer, his small, tiny, insignificant brain realizes he interrupted something. "Oh, my bad bro, I can see I'm interrupting something." He says with a small bush spreading across his face.

He turns to me. "Have you seen Korra?" he asks as I stare at him.

And just like that, the spell I casted on sparky broke. He shook his head and stood up taller.

"_Damn it"_ I think.

"Bolin…um…. This is Korra" he says, but I notice how his voice shakes when he says my name.

"_Damn it."_

"Oh, and by the way, you weren't interrupting anything" he says as he turns around and walks away.

"_Damn it. Okay, stay calm Korra, stay calm. He'll turn around. He has to turn around!"_ I think as he walks away.

"_Come on Sparky! Come on… Damn, I feel like I'm calling a dog!" _

Just as I lose hope on my sparky, I see him pause at the door. He turns around to look at me, and as he does, I wink at him and blow him a kiss. Even from here I could see his face turn even a brighter shade of red.

I turn back around to come face to face with Bolin's surprised and shocked face.

"K-K-Korra… How… You look…You're a girl?" He looks at me as his mouth drops open.

I narrow my eyes at him and punch him in the arm. "Yes I'm a girl dipshit! You were there when I got my period!" I yell at him

"OW! Why'd you hit me?" he asks as he rubs his arm and starts to back away from me.

"I _hit_ you because of your small, tiny, insignificant brain! First you insult me by asking if I were a girl or not! Then, you interrupt Mako and me!" I say as I glare at him.

"But it's not my fault my brain is small, tiny and… Hey!" he says but I'm already walking away from him.

I start to make my way through the crowd looking for Asami.

"_Ugh! Where is she? Damn it! I forgot to ask her where we should meet each other! Maybe I should call her…"_ I think to myself.

As I pull out my phone I realize people are staring at me. But not just people, guys were staring at me. Me!

"Should I? No, I shouldn't. But I am at a party. I should have fun…"

I look around at the guys around me. I spot a good looking guy with blue eyes, staring at me. I strut my way over to him.

"Hi, my name is Korra, but you should already know that." I say flirtatiously as I show him my beautiful smile.

He starts talking to me, but I block it out as a feel a gaze watching me. I smirk knowing who it is.

_"Time to get my flirt on…"_

**Confession #1 : I love attention**

* * *

That is all my good readers! You have finally got her frist confession which is:i love attention. Remember this is the first time Korra is actually getting attention simply because she looks hot. Im so sorry it took a while to update, its just that i finally started high school. Yes i am a freshman. Anyway just leave a comment or review, anything you want to say, you could even say hi for all i care. I just really want to hear what you guys have thought so far, or what i can improve in it. Oh and i really really need some song recomandations, Korra really does get to sing a lot in this story. Just to give you a preview of whats to come in the story, you get to finally meet the, barbie, the bratz and the moxie girl. I am open to some of your guesses, so feel free to leave a guess of who the three are. Anyway time to say good-bye! until next time on confessions of a girl wanna be! Oh and this whole chapter was written by my co-author, and best friend.

Review and comment.


	4. Chapter 4: Waking up to you

**A.N. - I'm back! I'm so sorry it took a while to update. Too busy with homework, school and of course playing Pokémon black 2! (Best game ever!) Oh and just to correct something I am 14 years old. If you were reading his and hers complications, my co-author wrote that we were 13. So last time we left off, we were still at the party, this chapter takes place after the party. Anyway, I'm so happy that you guys really like my story! Already, 61 followers, 35 reviews and 36 favorites! Keep reviewing and commenting! I really want to hear your opinions! Oh and thanks for the song suggestions, I'll be adding them in later on in the story. But just keep commenting!**

* * *

**Disclaimer- I do not own legend of Korra or the characters or the songs! If I did I would be a fucking millionaire!**

* * *

I wake up to the sound of people whispering.

"Pssss… Mako, wake Korra up."

"Why do I have to do it? Why can't you?"

"Because if I do, she'll kill me. You know how she is about mornings."

"Jeez Bolin. Thanks for thinking about my safety."

"Any time bro, any time."

"You know I'm being sarcastic right!"

"Yes I do, now hurry up and wake her up! The odds are she might not kill you."

"Why would you say that?"

"…."

Even without opening my blue eyes, I could tell Bolin was shaking his head. Besides Asami and Jinora, Bolin knows all about my crush on Mako. Actually he was the first to find out, which still surprises me to this day. Bolin might not be the most…Um…uh…Well he isn't the stupidest person in the planet. Don't get me wrong, I still love the guy.

"What?"

"Nothing boy wonder, just keep wondering."

"Why does everyone keep calling me boy wonder? What am I supposed to be wondering about?!"

"Nothing boy wonder. Nothing at all"

…

"Stop glaring at me Mako. It makes me feel like you're planning my death. And I have a feeling it's a long and very painful death."

"I'll stop glaring at you when you tell me what you mean when you call me boy wonder."

"Fine I'll tell you. We call you boy wonder because… you wonder what you're supposed to be wondering why we call you boy wonder. So stop wondering about wondering about boy wonder!"

"…What? You know what! Tell me why you really call me that or else!"

"Or else what?"

"Just or else!"

"Well now you got me wondering what you'll do to me if I don't tell you why we call you boy wonder! And to think, this all started because you were wondering what you're supposed to be wondering. So if you weren't wondering so much, we wouldn't be in this situation! So technically this is all you fault!"

"Bolin…IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Now is the time that I have to make a very important decision. Break up this stupid argument… or fall back asleep. Umm…decisions, decisions.

CRASH!

Okay! I'm awake!

I sit up on my bed and see Dumb and Dumber on the floor, wrestling each other.

Great. Most people wake up to the sound of birds chirping, but me, nope. I wake up to these two dumdasses.

Just great.

Hmmmm….. I wonder if they say was true if you spray or in this case throw water at animals they stop being stupid. I let out a sigh as I grab a cup of water by my nightstand, and throw it at the two idiots wrestling on the floor.

3.

2.

1.

"Hey!"

Mako and Bolin yell as they both stop what they were doing and glare at me. Their shirts now soaked with water clung to their bodies.

I let out a chuckle as I climbed out of bed and kneeled in front of them.

"That's what you get for being bad dogs." I say as I stand right back up and walk back to my bed.

"We are not dogs Korra" Mako growls at me as he stands up from the floor.

"Bro you know growling at her just proves her point right." Bolin said as he too stands up from the floor.

I burst out laughing when Mako slaps the back of Bolin's head.

"Ow what the hell was that for Mako?" Bolin whines as he rubs the back of his head.

"That was for being a smartass, anyway Korra breakfast is ready." And with that Mako leaves my room.

"Jesus he didn't need to hit me that hard. Anyway see you down stairs Korra." Bolin says as he starts to walk out of the room.

"Oh and by the way Korra, do you have a bathing suit?" Bolin said as he stops and turns to face me.

"Yeah why?" I ask as I sit on the foot of the bed.

"Cause Mako's girlfriend is coming over and she wants to go swimming in the pool." And with that Bolin leaves me and the room.

Flashes of last year's party flashes to my mind.

Mako kissing that Girl.

Girl kissing Mako.

Fuck Mako's girlfriend is coming over.

**Confession # 2 : I hate Mornings.**

* * *

**And thats all my dear readers and im sorry if its two short for you guys. Anyway next chapter you finally meet the girl who stole Mako away from our very much loved korra. i have an annoucement i have a new story im writing and i might post it this or next week. Its called Playing with the Devil, it is a Legend of Korra story. And of course it has Makkorra and other side pairings. Oh and how do you guys think about 1920s and the Mafia. Hmmmmmm. Anyway keep commenting, following, and reading. Bye.**

**P.s.- Pm me when ever you guys want and ill be glad to awnswer you. Oh and songs and ideas are beautiful to give me.**


	5. Chap5: Tempting you Part 1

**_[A.N] – Hey guys I'm back! I'm sorry for being late and all, my life just got complicated. First with hurricane Sandy happening in New York. Then with the damn hypocrites in my life and how I'm only 14 and I'm smarter/ mature then them. Next I also had to recover from a broken heart because the guy I thought I liked was a freak'en cheating pig. Anyway I'm sorry that I'm annoying you guys with my rants and all. Sorry for the delay, here's chapter 5 of Confessions of a Girl wannabe._**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Legend of Korra and the other stuff used in this story. I do own the stories plot line and idea. Please do not copy this story. If coping occurs I will delete this story.**_

* * *

Girlfriend.

Girlfriend.

Girlfriend…..

Those were the ever so present thoughts, which annoyingly filled my head. I let out an annoyed sigh as I stared up at the painted ceiling.

After what seemed to be a life time of staring, though in reality was really 5 minutes, a light bulb went off in my head.

I quickly jump off my bed and look around my room. My room was pretty simple really; I mean I was a really simple person.

The walls of the room were paint sapphire with black strips running horizontally. I had a black wooden desk, with an oval shaped mirror hanging above it. My desk surface was covered with paper back romantic novels that Asami forced me to read and my black Prada bag.

I also had a walk in closet, a queen sized bed, and a night stand. I also had my own Balcony, with a great view of the beach nearby.

I quickly walk to my desk and grab my Prada bag. Without thinking twice, I quickly unzip the bag and grab my phone.

My hands move with great speed as I scroll down my contacts, until I find the number I needed.

I press call and let out a sigh of relief when the person on the other line picked up.

"This better be important, because if it isn't someone's going to die for waking me up from my beauty sleep." Answered a very irritated Asami

" Makosgirlfriendiscomingovera ndidontknowwhattodo." I say in a rush, not even bothering to breath.

" What? Korra calm down Okay. Now tell me what's wrong." said Asami clearly more awake now.

" I said Mako's-'' I start to say but soon interrupted by Asami.

" Yes I know Korra . I hear you the first time okay. Hmmmmmmm… you do realize you're screwed right.

" What, if you heard me the first time then- Hey! Gee thanks Asami for the support." I huff as I walk to my black covered bed.

I hear Asami let out a chuckle before responding.

" Hey, I wasn't the one who decided to leave the girlfriend issue for the last minute now was I." she says teasingly.

"…."

" Exactly. Now what are we going to do with the Bitch from hell."

I let out a frustrated groan as I lie down on my bed. I find myself once again staring at my ceiling.

" I don't know, that's why I called you."

" Hmmmmmmm….. I might just have an idea, but first did you pack " IT" She said with a serious tone.

It only took a few seconds for me to realize exactly what "IT" she was talking about.

I gulp loudly as I nervously answer her question.

" Y-yeah w-why?" I stutter as I mentally groan at how pathetic I sound.

" Cause Korra you're going to need it for what I have planned. Now here's what you're going to do."

I spent the next fifteen minutes going over Asami's Bullet proof planned. So far I liked the sound of it.

After I finish talking to Asami, I couldn't help and smile. I quickly get of my bed and walk to my closest.

My smile wideness as I spot what I was looking for. After checking that I had everything I needed for the plan. I quickly leave my room and head to the Kitchen with a smirk on my face and only one thought in my head.

" Watch out Bitch, because Mako's mine."

* * *

_**Confession # 4**_

_**My best ideas come when I'm staring at my ceiling.**_

* * *

And that all peoples. I'm really sorry that this took so long and keeping you all waiting. I hope you cause didnt think I forgot about this story. I havent its just that my life got busy. I want to thank you guys so much for your support. It really means a lot to me. Anyway until next time please review, comment, follow, favorite. Also check out my new story Stuck with the likes of you.

See you guys Later.

With Love

Sarah Foreveryours

P.s. - I'm looking fore a Beta for this story. If you want to be my Beta P.M me. Thanks.


End file.
